


The Handyman

by Tailor1971



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief violence but not too graphic, It's all gonna be okay I promise, M/M, Patrick Brewer likes acting, handyman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tailor1971/pseuds/Tailor1971
Summary: Patrick shows up at Rose Apothecary during a power outage wearing blue coveralls and a name tag that says "Randy". He is carrying a large toolbox. Is it a little bit of sexy role-playing or something else entirely?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Handyman Group Write





	The Handyman

**Author's Note:**

> This is my response to the Rose Apothecary August group write prompt "Someone tries to be a handyman." Inspiration can take you in some unexpected directions sometimes.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: This story has some twists, but I promise it's all okay in the end. If you are a very sensitive reader, though, please see the end notes for spoilers/potential trigger warnings.

“I hope he gets here soon. This is $75 worth of candles,” David said as he surveyed the Apothecary, lit by the warm glow of fifteen hand-dipped beeswax candles. The power had been out for over an hour and it was already 5:30. In a couple of hours it would be dark outside.

He was startled when the bell over the front door rang. He spun around to greet his customer. “Sorry, the power is out...oh!”

Patrick was standing by the front door wearing navy blue coveralls. He was carrying a clipboard in one hand and a large toolbox in the other. After placing the toolbox on the floor, he pulled a pen from behind his ear and looked at his clipboard. “Are you David Rose?”

“I am. Are you the electrician...” David squinted his eyes to read the cherry red nametag over his left chest pocket. “Randy?”

Patrick/Randy wrote something on the clipboard and returned the pen to its spot behind his ear. “I wear a few different hats around town, but yeah, I can fix your power. Where’s your breaker box?” He picked up his toolbox and craned his neck to look around the store.

“I don’t know. Probably back there?” David walked behind the counter and drew back the curtain to the back room. “There’s a big metal box on the wall over there, is that it?

Randy stepped behind the counter and peered into the back. He gave David a small smile. “Yeah, I think that’s it.”

David smiled back. “Okay, I’ll be out here when you’re done.” Randy gave him a quick nod and disappeared into the back room. 

A small chime alerted David that he had a new text message. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket. It was from Stevie.

**Stevie: OMG, you have to watch this NOW!**

David clicked on the link that Stevie had texted him. He recognized it as a clip from the local news.

_“There may be a break in the rash of murders plaguing the small town of Schitt’s Creek. A witness has come forward with new information that the killer may be posing as a handyman to gain access to local homes and businesses. The witness described a man, late 20’s to early 30’s, between 5’7” and 5’10”, with brown hair, wearing blue coveralls. If you see this man, contact police immediately.”_

David’s heart was pounding in his chest. He clicked off the link and hurriedly started texting “He’s here!” But before he could send the message the hammer came down, striking the back of his head and knocking him unconscious.

David regained consciousness in the back room. His head ached and he could feel wetness - what he assumed to be blood - running down the back of his head and neck. He moved to get up but his wrists and ankles were zip-tied to his desk chair in the back room. 

Randy was leaning against the desk in front of him, a nail gun resting on his shoulder. A single candle flickered on the corner of the desk, illuminating Randy and casting a tall shadow on the wall.

“I finally found you and your friends. It took me ten years, but here you are, Peter Thorne. I have to say, changing all your names was a nice touch. You were only one town away, hiding in plain sight.” Randy leaned forward slightly. His eyes were black as they stared at David’s face. “Now you’re the last one left, and I’m going to take my time with you.”

“I’m not Peter Thorne. You’re mistaken,” David said meekly, looking down at his hands. 

“No, I’m not.” Randy pushed away from the desk and took a step closer to David. “Do you remember a fellow classmate named Sarah Wilkes when you went to Elmdale High?” David shook his head. Randy grabbed his chin and jerked his head upwards so that he had to look at Randy’s face. “Oh, I think you do. You and your groupies teased her mercilessly until she couldn’t take it anymore and hung herself in her closet. Starting to ring a bell?”

“Randy, please,” David pleaded. “I’m sorry for your sister, but I’m not that boy anymore. I’ve grown up. I’ve changed.”

Randy glared at him with a look of cold, absolute hatred. “That doesn’t bring Sarah back, does it?” He brought the nail gun down and shot a nail through David’s hand, eliciting an agonized scream from David.

_“CUT!”_

A young man wearing a black sweater and a grey scarf stepped out of the corner. “Patrick, you’re doing great. You have just the right amount of crazy going on. David,” he said, placing his hands together in front of him, almost as if he was getting ready to say a prayer. “Randy just fired a nail into your hand. I think we need the scream to be a little bigger. Why don’t you try to channel the scream from this morning when you saw that bug?”

“How dare you, Jason?! That was a _demon_ bug! It’s exoskeleton was milky. Milky!” David’s voice was rising in indignation.

“Yes!” Jason exclaimed, pointing at David. “That’s the energy we’re looking for! Where’s Marnie? We need a reset on the hand.”

Jason clapped Patrick on the back. “ _The Handyman_ is going to be your big break, Patrick. Who would’ve guessed I’d find the next big name in horror in a podunk town named Schitt’s Creek?”

Patrick smiled sheepishly. ‘The next big name in horror, eh?”

“I know you have your heart set on dramatic roles, buddy, but everyone has to start somewhere, right? Jamie Lee Curtis started with slashers, too. Horror’s a stepping stone, man.” Jason walked back to talk with the cameraman.

Patrick bent down to whisper in David’s ear. “You’re doing great, honey. Nail this next take and I’ll find a few more ways to make you scream tonight.”

David’s mouth pulled into a crooked smile. “I love you, _Randy_ ,” he whispered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS/POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNINGS: Brief descriptions of violence (but its fake), brief mention of blood (but it's not real), mention of a suicide (but it's just a story).
> 
> Thanks to everyone at the RA discord for moral support, fic recs, and our conversations about our favorite boys.
> 
> Love,  
> Tailor1971


End file.
